


Dream Box-且将目暝还入梦-

by Nemuru_mian



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuru_mian/pseuds/Nemuru_mian
Summary: “当弗罗旺一隅的花盛开时，我会听到你归来的声音。”





	Dream Box-且将目暝还入梦-

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
-剧情需要所以带有点高速的车（？  
-是在结局政变结束之后发生的事  
-他俩是真的 ooc是我的  
-我流利利乌姆 是病系 个人认为利利是优雅中带着偏执的人  
-梗来源小南泰葉的歌曲《ドリームボックス》  
-副标题是一位太太的漫画的题目 个人莫名感觉适合就搬过来了

“当弗罗旺一隅的花盛开时，我会听到你归来的声音。”

政变结束的几个月后，格罗苏拉踏上了这片土地。这或许并非他的本意，离开前，利利乌姆与他擦肩而过时所传达的话语，轻柔得像是弗罗旺的微风，把他的脚步牵引到了那人的故土。

机场的自动门缓缓打开，因反光而无法看清外面的玻璃退出视野，即使周围接机的人都穿着并无差别的白色薄衣，利利乌姆也在人群中显得格外突兀，他一只手臂靠在金属护栏上，另一只手托着腮，漫不经心的目光在出口大门来回扫着。

瞥见格罗苏拉后，他侧过头扬了扬嘴角，便迈着慢悠悠的步子走过来，就像是散步一般，但是他的目光却直直地指向格罗苏拉。

“长官，您回来了。”

不顾周围人掩饰不住的惊异目光，利利乌姆理所当然般地拿过他手上不多的行李，向外面走去。

“利利乌姆长官，不用您拿。”

不知这句话有没有入耳，利利乌姆仍径直大步前进，似乎很享受他人微妙的视线。

又来了，奇怪的占有欲。

意识到自己的话毫无作用后，格罗苏拉叹了口气，加快步伐跟在后面。

利利乌姆的私人接送车早已在不远处待命，司机客气地为他打开门，格罗苏拉微微颔首致谢，便顺从地坐进后排车座。

窗外的景色飞速掠过，耀眼的阳光令格罗苏拉不禁眯了眯眼。让他感到无所适从的并非安静的空气，而是身旁人的视线。

像是要把他一点点解剖开的，灼人的视线。

利利乌姆显然没打算掩饰自己，他明白，即使这样，格罗苏拉也不会出声说什么。这种难以言状的默契在格罗苏拉看来，并非是让人欣慰的事。

不用转头，格罗苏拉的面前也浮现出了那人此时嘴角的弧度。

他暗自叹了口气，向来不擅长应对的，就是这样的感情。一方还维持着热情，贯注于得不到回应的人，就只剩下空虚。两人的关系是一条丝线，绵长而不够坚韧，维持着，维持着，然后，断裂。

“咔。”

利利乌姆为他打开了车门。

这里看起来并非弗罗旺的中心地带，周围杳无人烟。原来利利乌姆也有坐落在郊区的宅子吗，格罗苏拉抬起头，他从未见过这栋私宅，宅邸是简单的白色，感受不到素雅或洁净，只有空无一物的白。周围的花色彩浓烈，反而像在洁白的画布上被肆意泼洒的丙烯颜料。

他跟随着利利乌姆走了进去，屋里大抵只有生活必需品，显得有些空旷。这并不像利利乌姆的风格，显然，连他本人都很少在这间房子里居住。

夕阳下，玄关大半被阴影笼罩而模糊不清，飘散着若有若无的花香，窄小的空间里安静得令人无所适从。

“利利乌姆长官…我，明天下午就要返程。”

明明只是想示意对方无需准备太多，这句话却听起来十分不合时宜。利利乌姆猛地回头，凝视着他，在某种捕食者般的目光下，格罗苏拉少有地开始怨恨起自己的不善言辞。

“哦，所以您的意思是…？”

在格罗苏拉还沉浸在说错话的后悔心情中时，利利乌姆作出了显然让格罗苏拉更为那句话后悔的事。

“...!”

有点干涩的嘴唇被堵住，突如其来的热烈的亲吻，或者说撕咬，使格罗苏拉本能地后退一步，顺着利利乌姆的一股力量，他的头狠狠地撞到了门板上。一阵眩晕与钝痛中，唇齿交缠的啧啧声和时不时被咬的触感似乎都变得模糊不清，被死死按住的格罗苏拉有一丝慌张，但并没有恐惧——毕竟，这不是他的作风，更何况面前是曾经的恋人。

这个“曾经”是他擅自定义的，他们从未当面挑明过，即使是在利利乌姆带着行李经过他的办公室，走出ACCA本部时，或是在他在机场行李检查处目送他那单薄的背影时。

“你在想什么…长官？”

或许这故作疏远的称呼也是证据，格罗苏拉有一搭没一搭地继续走神。

他被拽着手腕拖进了客厅，利利乌姆攥着他的手似乎要把他的腕骨捏碎，即使他并没有表现出逃开的想法。随即格罗苏拉就被甩到了卧室的床上，足够睡两三个人的、柔软的大床带来的缓冲让他至少有了点宽慰，但现实情况似乎容不得他有这番闲思。

“利利…乌姆…”

对方显然没有接受他的示弱。

“长官，我说过的，您应该，回来。”

压制着他的利利乌姆一字一顿地说着，利利乌姆背着光，格罗苏拉只看得清他病态地瞪着自己的双目。

那是他从未见过的神情。

来访天气炎热的弗罗旺，格罗苏拉也入乡随俗地穿着单薄的棉麻衬衣，当自己的上衣被撕开时，他的气息本能地变得慌乱起来。

利利乌姆执拗地啃咬着他的喉结，在脖颈留下细碎的痕迹，微小的疼痛和陌生的动作使格罗苏拉本能地颤抖了一下，但他控制着自己并不作出更多的反应。

说实话，他并不清楚自己作出什么样的反应会使事情变得更糟，又或者无论他怎样，都是一样的结果。

从一开始，格罗苏拉就不将这当作一次情事，毕竟曾经他们也上过床，但没有强烈的痛苦，也没有强烈的情热，只像是一同共进晚餐一般。格罗苏拉擅自将那解释为上了年纪的人的从容。

这次更像是利利乌姆单方面的宣泄，格罗苏拉这样想着，任由他的手揉上自己的胸部。

“呜…”

从未被开发过的乳头被不小的力道揉捏着，另一侧则被牙齿咬着拉扯，时不时地被舔舐几下。利利乌姆正抬眼盯着自己，格罗苏拉认命般地闭上双眼，漏出一声喘息。

他的脑中昏昏沉沉的，开始有些难以运转了。

“长官，有那么迫不及待吗。”

利利乌姆暧昧的低语使格罗苏拉微微睁开了眼睛，他才意识到自己无意识地挺起了胸，本意是想躲开，此时却更像主动的邀请。

他颤抖着放下腰身，方才出的薄汗被床单干爽的布料吸收，让他感到背后有些发凉。

他的意识有些模糊不清，可能是因为刚刚狠狠地被撞了一下，又或许他本来对这样的事情就没抱有强烈的感情。

利利乌姆的手一路向下摸着，在他平坦的小腹上停留了一下，格罗苏拉并不认为自己干瘦的身体会有什么吸引力，但利利乌姆似乎乐于抚摸亲吻他身体的每一个角落。

一根手指没入他的后穴，格罗苏拉微微倒抽了一口凉气，已有一段时间未经性事的他忍耐着微妙的不适感，周围被利利乌姆手指的动作带得生疼，但又有一种他不太了解的感觉正攀上心头。他偏过头，试图把声音藏在手臂下，只希望这漫长又折磨人的前戏快点过去。

朦朦胧胧的大脑直到他感受到自己的大腿根被灼热的东西蹭到时才清醒，他正被那根进入过他身体里无数次的阴茎磨蹭着下体，他下意识的夹紧了双腿，却被那双手强硬地再一次分开。

“如果您想做素股之类的我倒是也不介意…”

对方有些漫不经心地说着格罗苏拉并不太熟悉的词汇，他散漫的神情与发力的手极其不相符。

格罗苏拉的穴口被沾上粘稠的液体，胯被利利乌姆抬起，利利乌姆淫猥地缓慢摆动着腰，已经勃起的阴茎依旧在格罗苏拉的股间来回摩擦着。

“利利乌姆…啊…”

细微但又磨人的快感使格罗苏拉显得不知所措，他只能断断续续地叫着利利乌姆的名字，似乎是在表示屈服。

被进入的过程并没有这样缓慢柔和，格罗苏拉抓着利利乌姆压在他身侧的手臂，皱着眉头忍受着这个人行为中带着的焦躁。

“呜…哈啊…啊……利利…乌…”

断断续续的痛楚中，他重复地呼唤着那个人的名字，却没有得到丝毫回应。格罗苏拉向来不相信自己的直觉，但他此时觉得利利乌姆似乎变得陌生了。

他有些不解，利利乌姆眼中闪烁的狂热、怒火，还有一丝的...伤痛。

他把脸侧埋进柔软的枕头，闭上发热的双眼，发出不连贯的闷哼。

格罗苏拉从未经历过如此激烈的性爱，陌生而可怕的快感激荡着他的神经，他本能地挣扎着想逃开，却被利利乌姆不由分说地固定住腰，被迫接受着激烈的抽插。

“慢一点…利利——等一下…呃呜呜呜——”

在头脑一片混乱中，格罗苏拉痉挛着高潮了。为了止住叫声他险些把嘴唇咬破，利利乌姆显然对此有些不满，弯下身舔舐着他的嘴唇。

一阵天旋地转的视野中，格罗苏拉看到利利乌姆伸手在他黏糊糊的小腹上摸了一下，他抬起那只沾着精液的手，伸出舌头缓缓舔舐着。暗红色的舌头滑过指缝，带走他手上的黏液。又是那样的眼神，捕食者的眼神，格罗苏拉不禁打了个寒战。

为什么此时与他肌肤相亲的这个人，格罗苏拉却感觉距离如此遥远。

与往常不同，任由格罗苏拉多少次叫着他的名字，利利乌姆都没有开口回应，更没有像曾经一样说一些令格罗苏拉感到羞耻的话语。利利乌姆只是粗重地，有些失态地喘息着，并用那双让人想回避的眼睛盯着格罗苏拉。

不知道过了多久，格罗苏拉又一次被推上高潮，然而利利乌姆并没有停止动作，甚至更加激烈地侵犯着他。

“利利乌姆…！停…停一下…啊…”

格罗苏拉的话被撞得零零散散，最终张开嘴只剩下零碎的呻吟，无法组织出一句话。刚射过又被刺激后穴的无所适从的快感，令他在利利乌姆的怀里激烈地挣扎着。对方显然没打算放过他，一边毫不留情地动作着一边舔上他的颈窝。

利利乌姆显得格外反常，不只是因为他的粗暴，更令格罗苏拉在意地是他动作中的焦躁。格罗苏拉被翻了过去，背朝着利利乌姆，阴茎也因此在他后穴里搅动了一圈，他撑在床上的四肢抖得不成样子，靠着利利乌姆的支撑才不倒在床上。

“啊…！”

利利乌姆扯住了他的长发，他被迫向后仰着头，身体被带动着不稳地前后摇晃。刺痛中，他迷迷糊糊地想起了曾经政变的日子，泼洒而出的酒，利利乌姆高傲而充满野心的双眼…

难道是从那时，他还没有意识到的时候，一切开始走上不可挽回的路的吗…又或者，他只是对此视而不见…?

“呜…嗯…”

不知是不是由于过载的快感和疼痛，格罗苏拉抽泣起来。他自己已经不清楚脑中想的是什么了，但他确确实实地被一种无名的绝望与无助感包围了。

他放空了自己的大脑，眼泪一直没有停下来，利利乌姆当然听到了他带着哭腔的声音，却只是不断抽插着他已经有些红肿的后穴，丝毫没打算给他休息的机会。

格罗苏拉对此时失控的局面束手无策，他希望能好好与一反常态的利利乌姆谈谈，但现实并非如此，他无法停止的抽泣使他的胸口也开始疼痛起来，在自己的喘息声中，他的意识没入了黑暗。

“...”

利利乌姆不知道什么时候松开了扯着格罗苏拉头发的手，这场暴风雨般的性事已经结束了，他抽出阴茎，格罗苏拉合不上的后穴中被带出一些精液，他的臀部和腹上也溅着精斑。已经失去意识的格罗苏拉鼻头还红着，有一搭没一搭地打着哭嗝，看起来方才被欺负得有点过分了。

利利乌姆用浸湿的毛巾擦拭着他身体，垂下的双目被睫毛的阴影所遮盖，他甚至不知道自己是在用怎样的目光看着格罗苏拉的，他又轻轻地摸了一下那银白色的发丝——他从未在格罗苏拉清醒时这样做过。

落地窗的窗帘还未被完全拉上，借着微弱的月光，他凝视着院子里盛开的鲜花。

格罗苏拉是被咖啡的香气所唤醒的，他艰难地睁开酸胀的双眼，又在被阳光刺痛后闭了上去。

他暗自叹了口气，看来自己引以为傲的生物钟也被打破了。

穿上那个人准备好放在床边的换洗衣物，尺寸意外的合适。他赤着脚走出卧室，木地板发出轻微的响声。

“哟，格罗苏拉长官，早上好，昨晚睡得还好吗。”

厨房传出细微的滋滋声，利利乌姆回过头微笑了一下，手头里还忙活着煎锅里金黄的炸面包片。这大概是最令人感到幸福的清晨之景吧，如果那件疯狂的事从未发生过。

看来他醒的正是时候，两分钟后利利乌姆就在餐桌摆好了两个盘子，里面盛着简单却让人食欲大开的早餐。

他们面对面坐在正方形的餐桌前共进早餐，素白的桌子中央摆着一株百合花。

“味道怎么样，这个面包？虽然跟巴登的有点口味差别，但是对我来说可以久违的家乡味道呢。啊，还有，这是最近新买的咖啡豆磨的咖啡，这间屋子以前不太住，真是什么材料都没有…”

利利乌姆的语气很欢快，喋喋不休地谈论着一些无关紧要的事，这就像不久以前他们在巴登共进早餐时的景象一样。但是格罗苏拉看得出来，利利乌姆此时并没有那样的心情。

“…利利乌姆长官。”

他只是短暂地叫了一下对方的名字，利利乌姆就不再出声了。

“为什么？”

格罗苏拉正视着利利乌姆的双眼，这样问道。他明白，昨天的事情不会是利利乌姆的一时冲动。

“长官…”

利利乌姆仍然笑着，但他眼中平静得如一汪死水，只是扯着嘴角。

“我爱着您。”

他笑着垂下双眼，端着自己的盘子站起来，轻巧地转过身把盘子送到水池中。随即离开餐厅，推开落地窗走出屋子。格罗苏拉沉默着望着他的背影。

一个人吃完了早餐，格罗苏拉把碗碟放到水池边，看到了一口未动的另一份食物。

格罗苏拉回了卧室，将这阳光明媚的上午贡献给了未处理完的工作——本来这两天也只是他带薪休假，他还是把文件塞进了为数不多的行李中。要是被利利乌姆看到了，估计又会被莫名嘲讽几句吧。

午后的热浪穿过玻璃窗，整个房间暖烘烘的。想着也快到告别的时间了，格罗苏拉放下文件，向屋外的花园走去。

被刷成白色的木质椅子在草地上慢慢摇着，吱嘎吱嘎的声音和格罗苏拉的脚步声节奏相符。格罗苏拉沉默着走到利利乌姆身边，利利乌姆并没有抬头，或许是现在头顶的太阳过于耀眼了。

“长官，您听说过dream box吗。”

利利乌姆以闲聊的口吻自顾自地说着。

“最近我们区为了处理流浪的动物，有了dream box这个提案。说白了，那是动物处刑箱，它们被放进密闭箱子后，里面被不断注入二氧化碳，慢慢会窒息而死。但这样反而像睡着了一样呢。”

对格罗苏拉来说算是毫不相干的话题。

“当然，哥哥他们作为上级也同意了。真是恶劣。”

说着，他轻松地笑了一声，交叉起十指，继续悠闲地摇晃着椅子。

看着他不打算继续进行对话的态度，格罗苏拉转身走回了房间，他并不认为利利乌姆这些话有任何意义所在，只是下意识地想要逃离这个气氛令人不愉快的空间。

格罗苏拉把轻便的行李箱立起来，重新按好密码锁。他的行李很简单，只用了大概十五分钟就已经规整完毕。他拿出随身的手提包进行最终确认，钱包、ID卡、护照…

护照消失了。

格罗苏拉重新打开行李箱，但任由他翻找千万遍，也不见护照的踪影。

莫非是来的时候太慌张掉在玄关了…格罗苏拉一边埋怨着自己当时的失态，一边拖着行李往客厅走。

“哟，长官。”

利利乌姆靠在进门处，悠闲地挥了挥手里尺寸不大的册子。

“利利乌姆长官…”

即使是格罗苏拉，也未免有些恼火。毕竟利利乌姆显然就是一副他拿走了自己的护照的样子。

格罗苏拉快步走到他面前，伸手要拿回来。

嘶拉。

利利乌姆扯下护照的一页，纸张上印着的格罗苏拉的照片和全名被三下两下撕得粉碎，利利乌姆反手扬到他们刚刚闲聊的院子里。在弗罗旺一如既往的微风中，一片片纸张消失在长得旺盛的花之间。

格罗苏拉的手停在半空中，面前的人笑着，似乎要将自己的嘴唇扯破地笑着，攥着护照的手关节泛白。

背对着夕阳的利利乌姆的表情在他眼里渐渐模糊，利利乌姆瞪视着他，眉头紧皱到不断颤抖。

这片火烧云，似乎要把利利乌姆眼底闪烁的光芒一并点燃，然后再炙伤他呆滞地盯着对方的双眼。

格罗苏拉明白了，那并非捕食者的眼神，也并非目中无人的高傲。利利乌姆身上曾带有的，弗罗旺人独有的那份自傲，此时已崩塌得荡然无存。

那个人似乎正站在万丈深渊的悬崖边缘，颤抖着双唇。

“我爱着您。”

这不是恋人之间的爱语。格罗苏拉咣的一声跌坐到在冷而硬的地板上，仰头望着血红的夕阳。

“长官，您听说过dream box吗。”

那句话似乎近在耳边回荡着。

他想要出声反驳，但急促地吸着气的嗓子像是窒息一般，无法发出任何一个音节。

弗罗旺的花，一直在绽放着，从未枯萎。

“在梦中的话，无论如何都能做着美好的梦吧。”


End file.
